Another Meeting
by Saria33
Summary: [LinkxSaria] It's right after Link defeated Ganon, and Link is returning to the Kokiri forest to visit his friends. Saria is missing Link greatly, and the deku tree casts a spell to allow her to visit him even when he's in Hyrule...R&R PLEASE!


Another Meeting

Comment/Disclaimer: UltraDramaQueen requested I should make this some time ago ; so voila.

I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!!!!!! KOJI KONDO DOES!!!!!!!

---

Chapter one: Memories, A Spell, and A Kiss

Link stood outside the entrance to his old home. He knew no one would recognize him once he walked in there, but he wanted to come home for a little nonetheless. He walked through the hollowed out log in front of him and soon stepped onto the familiar, rickety, old bridge. He looked around and smiled sadly at all the memories he'd had on this bridge...like when he left the Kokiri forest for the first time...he had hated himself when Ganondorf had taken the ocarina that Saria had given him, but there was nothing he could do. He would apologize to her when he saw her...if he saw her. (A/N: yet another manga reference. When we first see Ganondorf, Link drops the fairy ocarina. Ganondorf, mistaking it for the ocarina of time, takes it. He later shatters it into many pieces.)

---

Saria sat before the Deku tree.

"Oh, Great Deku tree...I miss Link so much...is there a way I could go see him?" She asked sadly.

"Oh, Saria, I'm afraid that Kokiri cannot leave the forest...otherwise they will die." The great, old tree said. She sighed.

"However..." Saria's pointy ears perked up.

"By this time, Link has aged by seven years...there is a way for you to grow to the same age as him...perhaps, then, you could leave the forest with him." Said the tree. Saria jumped to her small feet.

"What is it?!" She demanded, than immediately apologized for ordering him. The great deku tree laughed an old sounding laugh.

"If you are so willing to, I shall do this for you..." He said. A green light surrounded Saria.

---

Link jolted out of his memories when he saw the flashes of green light coming from the great deku tree's haven. He ran forward, jumping on the stones throughout the lake before the haven. Mido, as always, stood in his way.

"Hey! Who are—!" He started, but was interrupted by Link pushing him aside.

"Sorry, Mido can't talk!" He said quickly.

"...How does that guy know my name?" Mido asked himself. He shrugged, and went back to standing in front of the haven, not going to let anyone else get through.

---

Link soon entered the great deku tree's haven. As always, he saw the great tree standing tall and strong. But there was a woman with it. The woman was tall, she had long bright green hair, pure blue eyes, and she wore an outfit that consisted entirely of different shades of green. There was something familiar about her...could it be...?

"Saria...?" Link asked. The woman nodded excitedly. She ran towards him, excitement in her eyes.

"So you recognize me?!" She cried happily. Link nodded awkwardly. He never expected to see the girl he had crushed on for all the years he'd lived in the Kokiri forest to have grown into such a beautiful woman. Her beauty could rival Princess Zelda herself.

"But Saria...what happened? Kokiri...aren't supposed to grow." Link said, when he finally found his voice.

"The great deku tree cast a spell on me!" Saria said happily. Link suddenly realized what the green lights from when he entered the forest were. He looked at Saria somewhat sadly, and prepared to apologize for the fairy ocarina.

"H-hey Saria..." He said, "You remember that ocarina you gave me back when I left the forest, seven years ago...?" Saria nodded. "W-well...Ganondorf...he was a terrible guy who had caused me a lot of trouble...he kinda...took your ocarina...thinking it was a different one..." Saria put a finger over his lips.

"Hey, now's not the time for telling me what happened to the ocarina I gave you. I might be able to leave the forest now!" She said. Link's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"That's...that's great!" He exclaimed. The deku tree coughed, to get the two 17 year olds' attention.

"The only way she can leave, Link, is for her to be kissed by an outsider. Someone who isn't truly from the forest." Link's face turned a pale shade of red.

"K-kiss her?" He said. He glanced over at Saria, whose face was so red; it clashed with the green locks that framed her face. He looked back at the deku tree.

"...I understand." He said, and walked over to Saria. With every step he took, his face went to a shade darker. When he finally stood before Saria, his face was like a tomato. He put each of his hands on one of her shoulders and gently pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't any kiss though; it was a kiss of true love. At that moment, kissing Saria felt like coming home at last. The kiss lasted a few minutes, before Link finally pulled away and looked in Saria's ocean blue eyes. At that moment, her eyes looked like Lake Hylia during sunrise.

"L-Link..." Saria whispered, and collapsed in his arms.

---

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

Heh, I decided to not make this one a oneshot...because my fingers are killing me ; and because I have a bit of writer's block right now S well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my romantic fanfiction about Saria and Link, as adults!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the idea UltraDramaQueen!!!!!!!!


End file.
